1 Kid Every 11 Years Unless They're Quads
by solofia
Summary: Booth and Brennan's daughter writes about her weird family on her first published book. What does she think about them? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**So Booth and Brennan's daughter started to write a book on her unusual family life when she was thirteen and got it published a year later. This is the introduction of her made up book. This chapter contains no spoilers unless I accidentally saw the future.**

**Enjoy and then Review! :)**

My name is Sarah Christine Faith Brennan Booth. Long name I know, if you keep reading this I'll tell you from where my name comes.

Going back to the point my name is Sarah I'm 13 and I was born on January 16th 2012 to forensic anthropologist Temperance Brennan and FBI special agent Seeley Booth.

Both my parents are stubborn like a mule if not more so it took them seven years to finally get together even after 3 shared kisses before it happened. When they originally met in 2004 they nearly slept together but my mom's rational brain wouldn't let them start anything drunk (this was in their first case when a prosecutor (Hi Aunt Caroline!) told my dad to get my mom a little tipsy to fire her after she punched a federal judge on the nose twice) so according to their FBI shrink (Hi uncle Sweets) they punished themselves for it stated to fight my mom slapped dad and they couldn't stand each other for a year.

Until 2011 they dated other people; there was this guy who my parents refer to as Sully who my mom dated, she really liked him they were compatible (though my dad got really jealous and wanted to secretly punch him even more when he walked in the guy's boat and caught them) and being the prince he was he decided to take a sabbatical from work and see the world in his boat and see exotic places and wanted to take my mom with him.

She told him no and let him sail away without her guess why? She didn't know it back them but she loved my dad more than Sully.

About two years before I was conceived my parents went their separate ways: he back to the war where he had been a sniper and she to a dig in Maluku.

When they got back my dad had met someone: this reporter who I'll refer to as HB had to come right when my mom finally understood she loved my dad so she was miserable until my dad purposed to HB and they broke up.

My mom probably felt bad for being happy about their breakup while my dad was so miserable.

When they did get together they weren't in the best circumstances; there was a sniper after my dad and he killed one of mom's grad students that day with a shot to the heart. This was really upsetting for my mom.

That night my mom stayed at my dad's place for safety reasons; at 4:47 in the morning she broke in my dad's room crying, after he comforted her I was conceived.

My mom told dad she was pregnant in a street corner when they were coming back from the hospital after Aunt Angela had Michael. He was overjoyed and kept that dumb smile on for 12 hours until they had to go to work and he came back to reality.

Before my arrival my parents moved in together and took all the precautions they could but they didn't think their newest villain would get they stuck in a electric train forcing my mom giving birth to me in a carriage with no one but my dad and my grandfather trying to stop the train of failing in a cliff.

When they got to the hospital my dad said he wanted to name me Sarah because it meant princess (daddy's little princess) and my mom liked my grandmother's name (after all she was really close to her own mother) Christine for a second name and Faith ended up being my grandfather's suggestion.

When I was four my parents had quadruplets: David Hank, Elizabeth Angela, Emily Lynne and Zachary Seeley. All born on March 14th 2016.

I was the one who came up with Emily's name, Dad chose Elizabeth because of its religious meaning, Mom chose Zack because of her favourite grad student at the time in the loony bin after he blew up his hands (he was tricked into it by a cannibal, he's a good guy) and Parker (my half brother on my dad's side who's eleven years older than me) chose David.

Eventually we all agreed with their second names.

After they were born my parents had their hands full; that was when I became more attached to Michael who's to the date my best friend and Parker became my confidant to who I'm still close even though he's in college and has a girlfriend named Shelby.

My favourite thing after the quads were born was having live dolls to play with but this didn't happen until they were about one and a half, meanwhile I waited the whole day for my parents to put the babies to sleep and then play with me for and hour before bath and bed time.

Bed time was just great, probably the time of the day when I felt the most loved: some days my dad would lay with me for a little bit and read me fairytales until I fell asleep (after two hours and six stories) eventually he had to make up stories. When it was my mom she would teach me the Bones of the human skeleton and tell about other cultures; when she was too tired to do this we would just talk but in any night she'd put me to bed there was something she would always do: sing "Girls just wanna have Fun" by Cindy Lauper. Then there were the days both of them laid with me and he looked up at the ceiling pretending to watch the stars until my dad started to sing Hot Blooded by Foreigner and my mom joined him.

That was their song after all.

As the years went by the quads got more define personalities: David is a complete dad always playing outside or running inside the house making us annoyed by this behavior, when dad and Parker are watching sports he's always sitting on the couch copying everything they do, it's really cute. Lizzie is a big prankster and a little bit of a tom boy, Emily is an animal rights tiny fan, whenever there's an abandoned cat outside she's begging mom to let her keep it, we have three cats because most cats we find are sick or dying so they don't live for long, besides the cats she had a few dogs both abandoned but our neighbors, our uncle Russ and Grandpa were happy to take them. Mom keep's Em's aquarium in her office because that's the one room we don't allow the cats in, that huge thing has 27 fishes and whenever we walk by the pet store we end up bringing another one. Then we have Zack, he'd be the most awkward and kind out of the four; though he follows David around during the day he often comes into my room at night because of my TV and he often uses my legs as pillows, he is also the one who's more attached to mom out of the four.

Two years ago my parents surprised us by getting us a new sibling: You'd think they'd be a little bit pass their fertile years but apparently they still got it.

Madeline Joy was born on June 22th 2023 when I was 11 and the quads 7.

I'm my mother's young clone; the things I got from my dad were my sense of humor and better people's skills (sure there are other things but these are more obvious); the quads are more like dad with the exception of Emily because she claims to be vegetarian (though she'll eat meat every once in a awhile) and has my mom's bedside manners. Zack is just mom, they are all identical but you can tell who Zack is because how…he is. There's no way to explain it, he spent so much time clinging to mom as a baby that he eventually picked some things up.

Lizzie and David are dad like I've said; there are both jocks though Lizzie is still a girly girl.

Maddie is a combo: Dad's eyes mom's nose, dad's smile mom's laugh, mom's cry dad's pout and it goes on and on.

Her arrival caused some changes at home. David and Zack split the room at the top of the stairs while Lizzie and Em shared the room between mom's office and the bathroom. I had the room attached to mom and dad's with the large window sill where I liked to keep some plants and books. Because of her I had to move to parker's old room and he moved is stuff to the garage until he gets his own place with Shelby. His room was on the ground floor.

I didn't liked this change, until I found out the two balconies were perfect to keep my telescope and my plants. And then that room has its own bathroom, is bigger than my old one and there's a hallway on the diagonal before you can get inside so is more hidden and I have my space away from the fuss.

Now I'm in love with my sister

Two months ago we took her to the doctor because she was having social skills troubles the size of Jupiter; we all thought she had got it from mom's side and that it would eventually go away (she's two years old!)

Then they told us she had Asperger's.

The quads don't know what that means so they're happy about playing with her. Dad should be a clown even though he's scared of them because he can always find an away to reach a kid.

Mom has a bond with her, she's the baby and they're both socially awkward so it takes one to know one.

I was frustrated because I was the only one who couldn't reach her, and then I found out. She talks like mom I'll treat her like mom. It has been working so far, once I get her attention she's just my babiest sister (Zack hasn't happy about her being the baby now) and she can be really adorable and so smart it blows me away.

Who'd think I would live in a tough family environment but you know what? I really don't, I've been kidnapped more than once nearly all my siblings have too but that's what makes us great. When you see how your life would be without then you appreciate your family a lot more.

Even though my siblings get on my nerves I love those geniuses.

**Ironically I'm an only child who never wanted any siblings.**

**What do you think? Please Review I put a lot of thought on this one and the last time I published a story this long I only got one review after a few days!**


	2. Chapter 2 The fantastic four

**Though this was meant to be a one-shot I decided to write a few more chapters, when I have time I'll try to post them.**

**Enjoy!**

As far as my mind goes not much of my memories are before the 4 came along.

The ones who are really ancient are: watching the Muppets in the play bin, my mom carrying me on her hip at the grocery store, Parker attempting to play with me and my dad carrying me from the car to my bed because I fell asleep on the car ride and didn't wake up until we were halfway up the stairs.

When I was about 3.5 years old my mom got pregnant with them, I do not remember my reaction although I do remember her being on bed rest after the first trimester was done, they were tiring the hell out of her so much she actually ate meat (she's a vegetarian).

There was a short period of time when I felt a little bit left out, around the time my parents were preparing the babies nursery so Uncle Russ came for a visit.

Mom and dad went out for the night and Uncle Russ told me that no matter how much I cling to mom and dad, once the babies were born I was eventually fell left out every once in a awhile.

He and mom have a four year age gap, the same between me and them, so he knew how I felt.

When she was heavily showing it felt a little weird since she's always been a petite kind of woman and back then she became a square, I remember her waddling at my fourth birthday and my dad driving her to the hospital a week later in case they came earlier.

They weren't born for 2 months and were only early a few weeks.

The night they were born I stayed at Aunt Angela with Michael and his one year old sister Katy. I wasn't allowed inside the NICU for a week then I got to see those tiny mysterious creatures named David, Elizabeth, Emily and Zack. I believe they started to get discharged by the end of the month, Elizabeth Angela (after aunt Angela) was the strongest and came home on March 22nd, David Hank (after my great-grandpa Hank Booth) came home on March 26th,, Emily Lynne (after my paternal grandmother Lynne) came home on March 30th and Zack who got dad's name for a second name was the weakest at time of birth didn't came home until April 6th.

When the babies started to come home Uncle Russ (mom's older brother)came for a visit with his wife Amy and theirs daughters Emma and Haley; then Russ and mom started to talk about the good old times and how close they were and then embarrassing stories about mom started to be told and dad pretty much rolled on the floor and mom placed him on diaper duty for three months.

Then Uncle Russ told us about the day mom was born describing being woken up in the middle of the night, waiting with a nurse in the hospital waiting room and coming in the room to found his mother holding a tiny pink bundle with blue eyes and then grandma let him hold mom.

After that conversation I was encouraged to pick up Lizzie, and then David, and Emily and finally Zack. He was the only one who cried and wouldn't allow anyone besides mom to pick him up.

Dad didn't though that funny.

**So I recently found out when baby-bones will be born and where. If you want me to tell you just leave a review (random letters if you don't fell like writing anything) and I'll send you a PM telling you. I don't want to post it in the next chapter as an author note because some of you may want to go spoiler free and like that everyone's happy.**

**If you want to receive a PM review! Otherwise I can't tell you anything :0)**


	3. Chapter 3 April 14th part 1

**I can't believe I haven't updated this is so long! And no I'm not dead. Test season just ended and I can only update 1 story at the time during tests so this one became the last priority.**

**Enjoy :)**

I woke up at 7:03 on April 14th 2018.

Later on you'll know why I remember this.

With 4 younger siblings I had to help once in awhile. When I was six my job in the morning was to distract the quads and buy mom and dad some time to get breakfast, clothes or wherever they needed to get done; this was back when they all slept in the same room in their "big kids beds" with the exception of Zack who refused to let go of the crib much to dad's dismay.

I got there threw a couple of toys around and let Zack and Lizzie sleep while David and Em were trying to knock me down.

Thankfully mom and dad came to rescue; dad took us downstairs for breakfast while mom woke Lizzie and removed Zack from his crib to meet us downstairs.

We had pancakes, Lizzie threw in her morning tantrum because she didn't want maple syrup in her breakfast like the usual and then dad brushed their teeth and dressed David, Emily and Lizzie while mom dressed Zack (I told you he was clingy) and helped me get ready.

I wore a lilac t-shirt with balloon sleeves and white shorts; mom wanted me to take the sandals but I begged her to let me take my yellow all-stars (I've always had a thing for sneakers; it's like my dad with the crazy socks and mom with the trench coats).

She gave in and dressed Zack in an orange shirt and a pair of baggy jean shorts. Then she brushed Zack's teeth, when dad came in with David dressed like Zack but with a light blue shirt, Emily and Lizzie both wore checkerboard dresses but in different colors to tell them apart (Emily in red and Liz in yellow).

Then it was the next part: combing everyone's hair.

At the time I had bangs, mom rang the comb through my hair and then I put on a purple headband. Zack's hair was already done, the little girls were too fussy to do anymore then running the comb a few times and David was so easy that Dad took care of him.

Dad started to take things to the car and mom kept handing him kids as soon as they were wearing sandals (they couldn't beg for sneakers like me…).

We pulled out of the driveway and the first stop was at my school.

I got out; mom got my backpack from the trunk and took me to my classroom.

She turned her back to go back to the car but I pulled her hand back to me.

"Please don't go mommy!" I nearly cried. That was one of the days I felt clingier to her.

"You know I have to Sarah; this is so unlike you. By this time you're already opening your notebook."

"I have a bad feeling about you going to work today."

She picked me up and held me close to her chest.

"Sometimes a bad feeling is just a bad feeling."

"Will it pass?"

"In a little while it might."

"Okay, I really, really, really love you mommy."

She gave me a kiss and a hug and said before leaving:  
>"I really, really, really love you too sweetheart."<p>

I thought she would be right like she always was; but that time I was the one who tried to warn her.

That weird feeling in my spine didn't disappeared.

Now I know why.

That day they didn't come to pick me up at 16:30, I thought it was traffic or a tantrum.

I waited and waited… it was already 18:00.

My teacher found me crying on the stairs and I told her my parents had abandoned me.

Seeing me like that she called my dad's phone; I saw the look of shock in her face before she hung up and turned to me.

"You don't have to worry; your brother Parker is picking you up in ten minutes."

She tried to distract me by giving me candy and books but nothing worked.

Parker came shortly after and took me to his car where his girlfriend Shelby was waiting.

No one said a word in the entire drive; I noticed he turned left on the church instead of right.

We got to the hospital.

He led me to the waiting room.

Dad was crying.

_April 14__th__ 2018 I'll always remember that day…_

**I'll try to post as soon as possible. Could you review… just press the button bellow…: D**


	4. Chapter 4 April 14th part 2

**Thank you for the reviews. Here's an update. :D**

No one told me anything. My dad held me and kept crying; he then looked up and told Parker to take Shelby home and said Aunt Angela would take the quads for the night and would later come to pick me.

My dad was a sobbing mess. I just couldn't leave him like that.

I begged him to let me stay with him; he needed someone and I needed my dad.

He let me stay and didn't let me move from his lap.

I never told this to anybody but for the first two hours I spent at the hospital I thought my mother was dead.

I couldn't believe it.

That's why I didn't bother to cry or say anything.

Shelby asked to stay for a little while with Parker. Dad said yes.

I still thought my mom was dead; if Shelby hadn't asked about how mom was doing in surgery I have no idea what I would have done.

She came back and said "they're still trying to stop the bleedings. So far they only got one out."

I was relieved.

She was still in the O.R. If she was dead she'd be in the morgue.

My mother was still alive.

I wasn't an orphan.

Then I started to cry.

My dad stopped doing so to support me.

I'll be forever grateful.

"Daddy? What happened to mommy?"

"She was shot sweetheart. 4 times to tell the truth. One bullet to the shoulder, another in the arm a third one in her leg and the last one went through her abdomen. "

I didn't react.

Dinner time came around; I was starving but I refused to go to the cafeteria since it would evolve moving from dad's lap.

Parker and Shelby brought me a sandwich; a soda and 3 candy bars.

"Don't worry, your mother will let this one slide." they told me knowing I'd say mom doesn't approve me eating that much sugar.

By ten aunt Angela called saying Zack had been crying for mom for the past two hours and none of the kids could fall asleep. Dad handed me the phone and I sang Zack the exact same lullaby mom sang to them every night. When Aunt Angela hung up he was sound asleep.

But I wasn't.

Parker took Shelby home around eleven and then drove home to get some clothes for the quads and for me, stopped at aunt Angela and uncle Hodgins' to drop them off and spent the night at his biological mother's house.

I must have drifted off around midnight and didn't wake up until 4:47 AM.

My dad still doesn't know I was awake when the doctor came to tell us the news. Nor does he know I heard this.

"Is it bad news? I'm barely holding up I don't even want to think how she feels. She's been in my lap for ten hours without moving and basically she's what's getting me through this. So if it's bad news I don't want to wake her."

"You can wake her up. But I'm not sure if you want her so see her mother in such condition."

"It's better than nothing."

He whispered in my ear and I pretended to wake up.

"Wake up baby girl; we're going to see mommy."

"Is she okay?" I knew the answer but I felt like I needed to ask this.

"She might be in pain when she wakes up but you know what would make her feel better?"

I knew what he was going to say.

"Maybe she would feel better if you paid her visit. Do you want to come with me to see mommy?"

I nodded yes. I knew it would take her some time to wake up; I was only six and had barely slept 5 hours. I was really tired and hoped I got to take a nap for a while.

She was connected to a pile of wires, the heart monitor was stable.

That was what it mattered.

The abdomen one was the less severe. Just a laceration it was the easiest one of the four and was resolved in a matter of fifteen minutes. The shoulder was the worst one and took them the longest to fix. About half the hours she spent in surgery were spent on that one, she kept bleeding out.

But she was fine.

My dad moved a chair to her bedside. I sat on his lap again and slept for a few more hours. Dad didn't sleep that whole night and waited for mom to wake up making sure she was still breathing. He didn't let go of her hand.

My mother woke up around nine the next day. They knew I was really tired so I slept until 9:30.

**The sooner you review the sooner I start writing the following. So please reviieeeeewwwwww!**


	5. Chapter 5 Agoraphobia

**Two reasons why this chapter wasn't posted earlier: my tests don't end until a week from today and I kind of had a writer's block.**

**But it's here now so enjoy…**

The first day I didn't left the room until 8 PM. Mom wanted dad to take the 4 home and I needed some rest. I didn't want to go though; I wanted to stay with my mother but she assured me she was stable and dad could use some help to bathe and dress four toddlers.

Dad bathed and diapered each one of them and then let me dress them. Emily and Lizzie in the pink nightgowns and the boys in the blue footie pajamas mom hates so much.

Whenever one parent is away we all sleep in the living room: whether it's on the Murphy bed that is hidden in the wall or sleeping bags. Because they were so little we slept across the bed, dad by the feet and me by the headboard. Zack slept next to me, then Lizzie and David in the middle and Emily next to dad.

The next morning mom called from the hospital and said she was feeling a lot better; she wasn't nearly as pale and asked dad to bring us by.

Aunt Angela had washed and ironed the clothes they wore the day mom was shot so we dressed them in those and I wore a baby blue checkerboard dress like the one my sisters were wearing.

The most dominant memory is to walk in the hospital cold halls holding my younger brothers hands while following dad did the same with my sisters. Zack wouldn't move away from mom; seeing him like that made her cry.

I'd say the hardest thing for my mom was probably trying to hug us without crying from the pain of moving caused her.

She came home two weeks later and went back to work a week after that. She recovers fast.

That wasn't the highlight of that year though.

Around May a Gravedigger copycat that had appeared for the first time around November of the previous year was dumb enough to leave behind finger prints and her credit card allowing my dad to find and arrest her the next dumb move she made.

Long story short she kidnapped me and Michael and buried us alive inside a closet.

When this happened it was still morning and I and Michael were at a birthday party so our parents didn't know we were missing until 15:00.

Meanwhile we were buried for hours; I'm still a little scarred.

Thankfully my dad places a tracking device in all my shoes; unfortunately when they found us in the sandbox of a playground two hours away from home I had blacked out.

Michael was still awake and fine and there could only be 3 adults besides the paramedics in the ambulance Uncle Hodgins drove behind us.

My dad took me out of the closet by hand; I don't remember anything after my eyelids started getting heavy and Michael started screaming "Don't die!"

Apparently I was in a coma for a week and when I woke up images of me being rescued were on TV 24/7. 6 networks tried to come in my room. Dad ended up filming a video with his phone so they'd shut up.

Then I developed Agoraphobia.

I slept with mom and dad for nearly two months; I couldn't go to the bathroom by myself without crying or get anywhere near a window.

That was just getting ridiculous. I couldn't go to the tree house without asking my parents to check if there was anyone in there.

So they decided to rip the band aid once and for all: they sent me to summer camp.

My mom was very patient with me; she would go out with me to the mailbox and then mark how far I got with a piece of chalk in the driveway. It took me a week to get the mail but it worked.

Then we did the same with the backyard, and the neighbors' house.

The week I and Michael were sent to summer camp we were trying to go to the park. I remember I had to be dragged to the bus and I cried for the first two days.

On the third day we were sitting on the cafeteria porch when a boy named Richard asked if Michael wanted to play hockey with him and his friends. He not being much of a sports fan said no; he was about to walk away when I said "But I like hockey."

The response I got was "You? Hockey is a man's game is not for girls."

"Are you scared I'm going to win?"

This drove the kid nuts.

"Okay princess. But you're not on my team."

"Fine. I know you're probably used to be on the losing side." I love to do this. I just do.

Michael ended up agreeing to play but only as a net keeper.

Long story short; the kid went to sleep crying that night because of me beating him 16-2.

The rest of the week we wanted to participate in every activity: bowling, handball, football, baseball, soccer, rock-climbing, movie night and going to the water-park.

I came home perfectly fine; sort of, I'm still scared of sand and I cry at the beach.

**I'll update as soon as I get an idea for the next chapter. If you have one you'd like to see written fell free to tell me cause I'm all ears. Please review…**


	6. Chapter 6 Miss

**Big, big writers block. But know test are over and I'll start publishing one-shots related to this story so be in the lookout if you are interested. **

My dad made me promise I'd never say a Word about this but it's just too funny.

When I was five my parents took a case of a dead pageant queen about my age. You'd be surprised at the number of snobby beauty contest related murders are there.

They tried to interrogate the suspects but the biggest pageant of the year was in two days and they refused because they needed to spay tan their daughters.

There was this really snobby mom who made her four year-old wax her legs and walk around in heels. I think she deserved what my dad did. He arrested her and her B-I-T-C-H daughter and they missed the pageant.

Since interrogation was taking them nowhere the FBI suggested that they went undercover and signed me up.

Mom did not like the idea but ended up agreeing as long as it was a onetime thing and I didn't wear wigs, makeup or spray tan.

Before they explained everything to me. I thought it was ridiculous and a waste of money because people spend more money preparing for those things than what they can actually win.

That was before I got bangs when my hair was still long. My mom just made up some things with a curling iron and braids. It did look cute.

There were moms bitching all day and telling my mom she should have spray tanned me, and that I should be wearing more makeup besides Chap Stick and telling her that every girl should do and up do or go with completely straight hair with so much spray that it looks more like a hat.

She started to rabble about how the chemicals destroy the skin cells and that their children will have serious skin problems at the age of 33-38. They shut up and didn't say anything else.

I'm not sure whether or not that's true, all I know is that there was a spray tan boycott that year.

I did the beauty competition in a yellow dress. It had some frills but overall it was kind of simple. Thankfully it didn't have all that ridiculous glitter. Those are complete trainwrecks.

For the talent competition I just wore a denim dress with a t-shirt underneath it. The judges would say random numbers and I'd write equations and solve them using them in a blackboard.

For outfit of choice my mom got a little carried away and dressed me like a Seminole doll.

Now comes the fun part: There was also a she-male category and every dad had to participate.

There were drag competitions.

For drag my dad had to put on heels, a brunette wig, a red dress, plastic earrings and he let me apply makeup on him.

He was in line when the pageant director came to him and said:

"Excuse me miss, only men can compete in this proof."

He was so embarrassed that when he had to go out there he was stumbling every 5 steps and my mom's bra stuffed with socks was forcing him to keep his posture otherwise it would rip.

My mom decided to make it even more uncomfortable "Hey Foxy! Want to meet me at the motel down the road?"

He blew a kiss and pulled his dress a little up to show off his legs. The judges laughed in response and so did everyone.

If he only knew my mom was recording it…

We ended up missing coronation since they figured out the killer was a mom that brought a live pony for outfit of choice. The girl who was murdered prevented her daughter of getting her 100th supreme title in a row so she killed her with her trophy and her daughter helped.

A week later two packages were delivered at our house. Like we had missed it they pageant people had the awards sent to our house.

The first box had five small trophies, a doll and an enormous tiara and trophy. Apparently I had won Ultimate Grand Supreme because I was the only one who actually looked like a child instead of a Barbie. I think the veterans weren't very happy about me wining with nearly zero production.

Then there was the second, another tiara: _"Ultimate Atlanta Divas; Ultimate Grand Supreme - Drag queen competition"_

My stuff is somewhere lost in the attic but my dad keeps his in the hallway cupboard where everyone can see it.

**Since I didn't get any suggestions I'll have to skip ahead in time. **

**Review if you'd like to see Booth in drag. I know I would.**


	7. Chapter 7 I was here first!

**Enjoy, since none of you gave any suggestions I had to skip ahead in time.**

"_Let me be! I sick of playing hide and seek every day with you!"_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not six anymore! I'm ten I'm in sixth grade (I forgot to tell you I skipped 2__nd__ grade) and I have homework!"_

"_So do we!"_

"_Your homework is writing the ABC mine is writing a biography on Helen Keller."_

"_Who?"_

"_See? It's a lot harder than learning how to spell your name."_

"_Can't you just play a round?"_

"_Fine. But it's one of you looking."_

This was how I ended up inside my parent's dresser on September 29th 2022.

I was hiding in there for about five minutes when I heard the door open. I thought it was Lizzie but my parents' voices told me otherwise.

"_Let's not jump to conclusions. We're getting old, it's most likely just a scare."_

I could tell my mom was in the bathroom and that my dad was most likely pacing the floor. We're not supposed to get in my parents room with permission so I figured it'd be better to wait for them to leave.

Three minutes later my mom stepped out of the bathroom.

"_What does it say?"_

"_Positive."_

"_All three?"_

"_Yes."_

I did not like where this was going.

"_Six kids."_

"_Seven if you count Parker."_

"_Do you think we can manage it?"_

"_We've handled worst I'm just scared of how the kids might react."_

"_We made six babies in eleven years."_

Six? That could only mean…

"_We're pregnant again."_

"_I'm pregnant. You're just here being overprotective."_

I opened the closet door and ran away crying.

"_Sarah?"_

I felt replaced.

And embarrassed; I didn't want anyone bugging me.

So I hid in the tree house.

It was too much of an obvious choice; I was sitting there clenching my knees when my mother came in.

"_How did you know I was here?"_

"_This is where you always hide."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Why were you inside my closet?"_

"_I was playing hide and seek with them."_

"_Why did you run away crying?"_

"_I don't want more siblings."_

"_You already have so many you would barely notice there was an extra one!"_ This is how my mom usually attempts jokes.

"_But it's another four years being last priority."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_Before they were born I was your whole world besides work and dad. You spent every minute from coming home to going to bed with me. Then they were born and whenever I wanted a hug someone needed a diaper change and I was suddenly invisible."_

"_There were four babies. Now they are all in elementary school."_

"_But now when I need help with something there's always a scraped knee and a kid crying somewhere. I only spend time with you when they're sleeping._

As a ten year old my bed time was ten thirty Pm instead of ten. Thank god that now I don't have one anymore and get to stay up for as long as I like.

"_I am always the last one to care for."_

"_But you're still my first born and my oldest daughter, you can't be replaced."_

"_But we always see the quads as a group. I'm the only girl from a singular birth."_

"_This baby can also be a boy."_

"_That would be even worse."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because there would be more of them than us."_

"_Them being males and us being females?"_

"_Yes. Like that there would always be football on and they would take over he take out choice when you're away for some reason."_

"_If we have another girl we could rule the house. The toilet seat would always be down."_

"_I don't really care about that."_

Then my mom started crying.

"_What's wrong?"_

From her sobbing response all I understood was… well nothing.

We ended up in my parents' room under the duvet. My mom told me there was something she needed to show me.

It was a video message my grandmother left for my mom. I won't write down anything she said because it's just too personal.

I never heard much from my grandparents, there's one alive out of four and he's kind of mobile. I did know what my grandparents did and how my mom and my uncle were abandoned by them at the ages of 15 and 19 and how my mom ended up in foster care.

That video told me why did they left their kids and to tell the truth I'm proud of my second name. I'm proud I descend from them.

I did feel more comfortable with the new baby after that because I'm the only one besides my mom who saw it. She'll show it to the others when she feels it's the right time; based on their activities she won't do it for a really long time.

Besides that; only the three of us knew about the pregnancy, the 4 had to wait until the end of the first trimester.

I'm still the first born, I'll get a lot more attention in my premieres than my siblings when their time comes because it will be new for everyone when it's about me but once it's their turn it will just feel like déjà vu.

I'd say I got pretty lucky…except the part where I was born in a train… it's still more memorable than a hospital birth…

**Now that I'm on Christmas holidays I will finally write the Bones one-shots that have been on my mind for months…all very fluffy so check out my profile towards the end of the week. Signed: Shameless self-production Inc. **

**Anyway I still updated this so you know… a review would be nice, none of you reviewed last chapter…**


	8. Chapter 8 How they all came to know

**Santa gave me a writer's block for Christmas. Sorry for the wait.**

**Enjoy :)**

My parents were pros handling the new pregnancy, Parker was told about it two weeks after I knew because I said I needed someone to freak out with.

My mom would wake up, throw up and climb back in bed for about five minutes. She had already had carried 5 children this last pregnancy was nothing for the woman who carried four humans at the same time and was placed in bed rest while doing so.

I'd say the most special thing was that I got to go with my parents for the first time they went to the O.B and a few more before the 4 were told and started hogging mom.

I was smart: I knew my mom would be very busy once the new baby was born so I made sure I hogged her while she was pregnant, as long as Zack was busy petting the cats or something.

Aunt Angela and Uncle Hodgins have two children: those two are my best friends in the whole wide world.

Michael is my best friend, but my "guy friend", I need Katy when I feel like bitching about the biological phenomenon that makes me p***** every month around the 27th or insulting some monkey he happens to venerate (I once said that Spiderman was stupid and he kicked my five year old ass off the ball pit at Chuck. E. Cheese).

Katy is obsessed with butterflies; her bedroom walls are covered with frames each one containing 20 specimens labeled and made out of plastic. She's got 32 frames so do the math. She doesn't have an item of clothing that doesn't have a butterfly; her glasses have butterflies, she draws them in her sneakers, the butterflies magically appear in her school uniform, it's crazy.

So one December morning when we were insulting Michael's crush I did felt like telling her the joyous news. I felt guilty about telling her so we had to tell Michael.

Since this became our top conversation topic we had to walk around egg shells around my dear, dear siblings.

A week before Christmas my parents sat all of us in the couch and my dad said "By this time next year there'll be a live baby in the manger."

They didn't get it.

"God is giving us another miracle!"

They still didn't get it.

"I'm pregnant again."

Then they got it. Thank you mom for keeping dad of naming more clichés.

The reactions were like this:  
>David kneeled in front of mom's stomach and started repeating "Please be a boy! Please be a boy!"<p>

Emily did the same but instead she hollered "Please be a girl! Please be a girl!"

Zack threw a fit and started crying at mom's feet crying "Noooooooooooo!"

And last but not least Elizabeth looked at dad and asked "Is it yours?"

My dad doesn't look 50. One dad me and Katy brought a friend to the house and my dad had been washing the cars with the awful leaky hose so his shirt was wet and glued to his torso. Our friend knew I had an older half brother.

She turned to me and asked "Is that your brother? Hello sister-in-law!"

I looked at her in horror and said "That's my dad!" The reply was "Really? Are you sure?"

Still I have to give them credit; they made another kid at the ages of 46 and 51.

They are given to break the odds; 2, 3 if you count Parker, children conceived accidentally, quadruplets, Emily and Elizabeth were Siamese twins (joined by the pinky, it was mostly flesh so they were separated when they were days old) and Maddie would turn out to be the 4th child born left-handed, the other 3 being me, Emily and Zack.

I'll eventually tell you the story of the day Madeleine was born, it's a great story.

**I'm left-handed so I tend to think of all the characters like me too. I should write something about that on August 13- that's the left-handed's day.**

**I've been reading sides and I figured out BB'S baby's name. Review me and I can send you a PM telling you what they'll name her; not wanting to spoil anyone here who doesn't want to.**

**Review please…**


	9. Chapter 9 Enigma

**Here it is! I plan on writing two more after this one but I'm not sure what I'll do.**

**Enjoy :)**

My mom always wanted a home birth so that she could control germs or whatever.

My dad wanted a catholic hospital in case something went down.

I was born in a train and my dad and grandfather had to carry me and mom for 23 miles until the nearest train station. And the paramedics took 1 hour to arrive so no one got what they wanted.

The 4 had to be delivered by c-section and the only doctor who would do it at home would be Dr. Nick from the Simpsons so dad won that round.

Maddie was a home birth so my parents would be even.

When the temperature rises the corpuscles become more agitated and keep bumping against each other and the recipient where they're kept: basically don't place hairspray in the microwave unleash you want the can to explode from the corpuscle constantly moving and finally violently bursting the weak material of the can. But it's a great way to spend time.

What happens with the corpuscles also happens to children bellow the age of 10 during the summer; meaning it's impossible to put up with the quads. They were 7 when Maddie was born.

My mom went into maternity leave 3 days before her due date. She ended up being a week over due.

So when I noticed her flinching at breakfast that June morning I knew what was happening.

I got my dad's occasional laziness which means that during the summer I get up, go downstairs to eat something and go back to bed to sleep for another hour or two. Tough I find it ridiculous to believe my subconscious mind knew my sister was coming. So that day I had a dream like this:

_I'm in the tree house, everything outside is blank. All I hear is that song I can't name, I know I heard that song before but I can't really name it, the slow rhythm reminds me it's the song from my old music box, the lion king theme, I get nostalgic._

_I look at the window again and a picture starts forming. I see a hospital basinet with a neat pink bundle, the card where the baby girl's name should be just says "you know who it is, why are you looking at this card?" The baby starts fussing I try to calm her and as soon as I reach for her she stops. She smiles._

_The picture changes, a girl with pig tails is sitting in a swing reading a book, "the catcher in the rye" she appears to be just six years old she's way too young to read that. She doesn't seem to have that many friends. She notices I'm there and runs towards me. I can see I her face but her eyes are covered by her bangs. She turns away from an empty swing and moves towards a gate I try to follow her but the picture changes again._

_A long haired teenager walks by me, she gives me a hug. I want to ask her name but I can't, I glance down to my hands and my old music box is there, my legs move away from the teenager I try to avoid it, the melody starts to get weaker, before I can turn back to where I was I'm sitting in the tree house floor. I look at the window one last time before the music box stops. The teenager I just saw starts getting smaller, she's all alone. She turns back into the pink bundle I saw earlier; she's crying in the middle of a porch; no-one to hear her._

_The music stops._

_Everything goes pitch black._

_The tree house turns into plastic._

_I still can't see._

_I hear dolphins. Two perhaps._

_But I have no idea where they are or if they are okay._

And then I wake up.

I put on my "August 13th! Use of the right hand prohibited in this square mile!" baggy shirt and a pair of shorts and go downstairs.

The quads are somewhere. Perhaps the tree house or upstairs playing video games. I notice my mom is flinching again, Maddie was coming today there was no doubt. The 4 may as well enjoy the house now because once she's born we are going to Aunt Angela's for three days. Well I'm easier to deal with so I'll only be there for two days.

But more importantly who was the girl from the dream?

**Do you know the answer? More importantly why do you think Sarah dreamt about this?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10 This is where the story ends

**Don't you love test season… I haven't slept in days..**

**Enjoy**

My mother's water broke half an hour before my dad left work. She called Parker and asked him to take the 4 out for a couple of hours so that they wouldn't be constantly coming in and out of the room or camping outside the door. I was supposed to go with them but I asked to stay.

When he and her O.B got here she had 4 cm to go. The bed was covered with plastic and a sheet on top of it. There were also blankets and towels resting on the top of the dresser.

An hour later Maddie was crowning. Parker took the 4 out for ice cream and a movie and had just gotten back, so they were sitting in the couch at the top of the stairs freaking out.

My parents have the remarkable ability of zoning out everyone else in a room, which meant they had their moment which would have been adorable if we had a TV Show but made me and O.B feel like a third and fourth wheel. They eventually remembered I was there when they let me cut the cord.

At first I thought the girl from my dream was Maddie, then I though it should be mom. I hadn't realized what it really meant until last week, you make it what you think it is, I'm not saying what I found out anytime soon.

That day taught me one thing: if I ever have children they'll be adopted.

One hour later at 19:30 they let the four come in but one at the time so they wouldn't scare her. They let Emily and Lizzie come in first, then Zack and finally David had to come in with Parker to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Aunt Angela came by too with Michael and Katy. Around 20:00 Aunt Angela took us to her house (of course Parker had to drive the four because there wasn't enough room in the car. )

Maddie didn't really start to sink in until she was 6 months old.

So far she slept in mom and dad's room, when she reached 6 months it was time for me to move in Parker's room and give beloved room next to my parents to her, which part of me still misses.

I remember being on my room at midnight, the last night my bed would be in that room, when Zack came in.

"Are you going to miss this room?"

"Yeah, it's the end of an era."

"Can we still watch TV in bed? I don't like to fight over the remote with those other 3."

"We can. Do you want to watch trashy television and make fun of it?"

"Yeah."

So that night resumed to watching Toddlers and Tiaras until 4 A.M and making fun of the fat/snobby mothers who see their daughters as their reflections so if they don't allow them to gain one pound and switch their children's childhoods for competitions in which they all look like they belong in a dog show or horse race. I participated in one of those for one of my parent's cases (though out the 3 of us we were only doing that for justice and following superior orders) and it was the worst experience of my life though I won (those girls are so stupid their only chance is getting a fat cat for a husband and screw him on Wednesday s for futilities' money. If their IQ was anywhere as high as mine they would see the lousiness of their mothers and poison them with ammoniac mixed with glitter in no time).

I got rid of that shiny yellow and I got to paint my new room blue so the yellow is your problem now Maddie… if dad doesn't paint it pink or purple first.

So the big changes stopped after that, Maddie got diagnosed, Parker finished college and were mostly still the same: David still won't listen to anybody, Liz will make everybody listen to her, Emily has like 100 hobbies (ballet, tap dancing, horse riding, swimming, soccer, basketball, baseball, handball…) Zack still comes in my room to watch TV and hogs my blanket , Parker is still with Shelby and they have their own place, Maddie does tend to over focus but if you can get her attention she listens, and my parents are still bickering which is their way to be all lovey-dovey (if my parents are ever polite to each other I know they're splitting up so the more bicker the better) it is sweet after you get used to it… you find them too weird move on to the next house to greet the neighbor's Pitbull; we only have cats and fishes. Just saying…

**To me the girl from the dream was Brennan but Sarah saw it because she's the reincarnated version of Christine Brennan, her second chance to be with her daughter. Sarah's book ends here, but I'd like to write a new chapter which would be written like a newspaper article showing what did the kids turned out to be, so once I get two reviews I'm starting with the last chapter.**

**The sooner you review the sooner read so please review…**


	11. Chapter 11 A window to the future

**Last chapter enjoy.**

Meet the Brennan-Booth's – _interview with Dr. Brennan_

You've all heard about Dr. Temperance Brennan's bestselling novels… you've also heard about her children and don't even know it.

Dr. Temperance Brennan and FBI special Agent Seeley Booth worked together solving murders until agent Booth was forced into retirement last year but they've also been together for nearly forty-one years tough they've know each other for forty-eight.

"_We had known each other for years but we hadn't tried to move to anywhere romantic. After a very traumatic event by year seven the dam broke. We had been dating for a month when I found out I was pregnant with Sarah. I was afraid he wouldn't want another child out of wedlock _(agent Booth already had a son named Parker born in '01) _but his first reaction was a big toothy dopey smile."_

"_Our daughter Sarah Christine Faith Brennan Booth was born in January of 2012 in an abandoned train" _she smiles at this memory. _"But that would be a whole new interview. She was the best thing that could have happened to us; she got us to the place we should have been from the beginning. I don't know where I would be now if it wasn't for her. Then when she was 15 she auditioned for American Idol along with my godson Michael and won. She had three hit albums and retired from music when she got the last out of three doctorates at age 24. She and Michael live together like me and Booth now and have a daughter named Temperance Lux after me; although she mostly goes by TLX at school. Sarah took after my footsteps and now she and her half brother do the same me and Booth did for so many years. Michael manages the history and music exhibits and his sister Katy replaced her father as the entomologist. I still go to the lab three afternoons a week; I wasn't cut out to be the crochet granny who's scared of remote controls. When my grandkids tell me that their friend's (grandparents) are retired and don't leave the house I reply 'I guess your grandmother doesn't know how to go to bed at four and being up doing laundry at 6PM'._We all laugh.

"_I met Parker when he was about four. He wasn't initially happy about Christine but when he started getting overjoyed about her we found out she did his homework for fun. He went to the war in fact all of the children were either in Africa or in the army. He married his High school ex girlfriend Shelby and had two children named Peter and Morgan who are the oldest out of the grandchildren being already teenagers._

"_Moving on we had quadruplets four years later. They were planned but we still didn't know we'd be getting four babies all at once. By birth order their names are David Hank, Elizabeth Angela, Emily Lynne and Zachary Seeley. Emily and Lizzie were originally Siamese twins joined by the pinky but they didn't shared bone being joined by mostly flesh and a few minor blood vessels meaning they were quickly separated with no complications._

_David was the stereotypical jock went to the war like Booth and Parker, when he came back he considered getting a job as a fireman but like he wanted to have kids we went for the safest option and became a paramedic. He got married and has two sons Matthew and Tyler. _

_Elizabeth was a leader from the very beginning so when she told us she was going to run for president of the United States there wasn't much of a surprise. Although we were surprised when she won being six months pregnant with Haley. Tommy and Justin wanted another brother but Ryan somehow got them happy about it. Liz and Ryan are the proof that the woman being the bread winner and the man the homemaker is the future; this country is a lot better now that she ordered gay marriage to be legal in all states, created more jobs with the anti-bullying and cyber-bullying surveillance, created the 'significant other' statue for those who want a valid union without the demands of a marriage and finally got those damn desks with only one arm-rest banned forever. Four of my kids are left-handed and they all cheered this one. _

_I remember one time we were coming back from the beach when we saw a ran over cat (the poor thing and it's head crushed and brains all over) in the middle of the road and Emily at the time four made Booth make a U-turn and pull over. She got out of the car, wrapped the cat in her beach towel and asked Booth to drive to a hill 5 minutes away from home so the cat could have a peaceful place to rest. After the memorial service was done she removed a red flower from her hair and placed it over the 'grave'. The cat is to this day buried at the top of that hill by the willow tree and Emily goes there to place a red flower over the place where it's buried. No wonder she became a veterinarian. She and Jason created the "Animal at Home" institution which rescues stray animals and leaves them to adoption for only two dollars, giving fourteen animals a home on an average day. The animals that aren't taken home can stay there for years. The best thing I'd say is that the animals are only kept in cages at night unless they don't get along with the other animals, during the day all the cats have a football field to play in, the same for dogs, they offer babysitting while the family goes on vacation, Emily and Jason take care of the animals themselves, they return missing animals to its owner. She just whishes that there'd be more people taking cats home because they now have 300 and something cats and only 52 dogs. Thankfully there are enough part-time teenagers to keep and eye and play with them. When I want to distract my grandchildren I take them there which explain why each of my kids has at least a cat or dog. The kids grow attached to them and eventually take them home. She and Jason had two girls Leah and Zooey_

_Zack was always very quiet and the clingiest of my children. He used to be very sensitive would cry while watched TV and get picked on at school. When he was 15 he came out to me and then to Sarah being to sibling with whom he was closest and didn't came out to anyone else for years being Booth the last one to know. My reaction was just "Okay" and he got all "Really don't you have anything else to say? You're not mad?" "Why would I be mad? You're my son I accept you the way you are." and then he started crying on my shoulder I still don't know why. He always had a fascination with left-handedness being left-handed himself and having 3 sisters like him too. He wanted to study this subject and just last week he was able to prove that any right-handed individual would have an IQ 6 points higher if he or she had been born left-handed. He and his husband Andrew adopted a 5 year-old named Alexa for whom they live._

_Madeline is my youngest; she's got Asperger's which caused her to over focus for many years and finish med school at age 20. She did her surgical internship in pediatric surgery and then became a doctor/ missionary in Africa. She also teaches the children how to read and does so much for them that the orphan group she's responsible for calls her mommy. She also got 9 out of 18 orphan children to be adopted by Americans and is trying to adopt a little girl named Zephyr whose mother died giving birth to her two years ago. Her boyfriend William is also a missionary and has a 3 year old daughter named Mariah with his deceased wife. Like she was born in Africa she actually lives there with them and only comes every on Thanksgiving or Christmas. Her accept her as granddaughter/niece/cousin anyway._

_The only really important value for me to teach them was tolerance and then Booth added a couple more. They were raised the same way but made different choices: Parker, David, Liz, Emily and Zack all got married some with bigger weddings Emily was actually a Vegas wedding. Sarah chose the same option me and her father did, Maddie says she doesn't want to get married either we don't mind it's their life. Some have adopted children others biological it's all the same to us._

_When you raise your kids you don't want to push them towards this or that, you can only hope that they chose a direction and somehow turn out okay, I know mine did. _

**Are you happy with the way they turned out?Review…**


End file.
